DeleteGasm, Literally
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Ever hear of the infamous delete-gasms? Two of Mikami’s fangirls wonder if he yells “Delete!” as he orgasms... literal delete-gasms. And now you do, too, now, don’t you? Read on to find the answer. Pairing: Mikami/OC. My first lemon. You’ve been warned.


**This was written more out of boredom than anything... a crackfic., you'd call it.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**I was talking on the phone with a male friend as he suggested I watch the delete-gasms on YouTube. It was late at night. I was tired. That should explain to you where this monstrosity came from.**

**I'm actually in a bit of a state of shock right now. I can't believe fluff-girl wrote a lemon.**

**Yes, this is my first lemon. No flames, please, but helpful constructive input is nice.**

**So, here's "Delete-Gasm, Literally". I hope you like. Review.**

"Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete…"

_"Hey, Tanya." Kaiya poked her best friend on the arm. "You know how online they call these the _delete-gasms_?"_

_"Yeah?" Tanya didn't like the direction this conversation was heading much._

"Delete, delete, delete, delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

_"I wonder…" she mused. Then she turned to face her friend. "Do you think he yells 'Delete!' when he orgasms?"_

**- Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! –**

"Hell – hello, Mikami," the fawny-brunette girl stammered softly. "I've… I've been sent…"

"By who?"

"By God," she mumbled, and he immediately ushered her inside. "I've… been sent… to… to please you…"

Tanya glanced up at him and finally looked him in the eyes. She wasn't sure if she should be frightened by what she saw there, or if she should be glad because it meant that she was about to get something she'd always wanted.

"Please me… Yes… God – Kira – he knows all…"

"So… how… could I… please you, Lord Mikami…?"

He smirked. "I think I know a way. Come with me."

**- Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! –**

_Tanya glanced down at her lap and blushed._

_Kaiya tilted her head, confused – what was there to be blushing about?_

**- Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! –**

Tanya wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she suddenly found herself on Mikami's bed, Mikami on top of her.

His lips, soft though they were, pressed roughly, almost desperately, against hers. She vaguely wondered what it was, whether he was just desperate, or if he truly wanted her.

_Better not to get your hopes up_, she chastised herself mentally as Mikami forced his tongue into her mouth.

Tanya moaned loudly in pleasure as Mikami's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. _Does it matter? _she thought as she threw her arms around Mikami's neck, pulling him closer. _All that matters is that I'm here._

Mikami ran his hands along her breast, down her sides. As she cried in pleasure again, he smirked slightly. He then moved his thumbs in circles on her stomach. Again she cried out. But she hadn't gotten much of a chance to breathe in a while.

_Air; I need air,_ she thought frantically, finally breaking away from the kiss.

He looked down at her with his brown eyes and smirked. Then he kissed her briefly, once, twice, and then, having caught their breath, returned to their in-depth kissing.

Tanya wrapped her hands in Mikami's long, silky hair, while he slipped her hands underneath her, rubbing her back. He slipped his hands under her shirt, running his hands up and down her bare back.

She moaned yet again into Mikami's mouth, and in response he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over her head. Tanya untangled her fingers from his hair, raising her arms, and Mikami flung her shirt to the floor.

His hands swung around to her front again, roughly massaging her breasts, moving her hands in circles.

She untangled her fingers from Mikami's hair again as his hands suddenly returned to her back and he frantically undid the latched of her bra.

Their kiss was broken ever-so-briefly yet again as that was flung to the ground near her shirt.

_Now, that isn't fair, _Tanya whined to herself as she reached up to unbutton Mikami's shirt. He reached for his shirt buttons, too; his fingers tangled with hers in a desperate race to the finish.

Mikami's shirt was flung to the floor, adding to the growing pile of clothes. Again Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bare chests together. Both of them moaned as they came into contact with the other.

Mikami slid his hands down to her ass. He rubbed it only briefly – although she moaned even louder than before – almost instantly grabbing the waistband of her pants, pulling them down. Her underwear, too, anything that was in his way.

Free of all her clothes, Tanya eagerly spread her legs. Mikami reached down and stuck one finger in her, twisting it, bending and curling it. She moaned even more loudly, desperate for more; he took the hint and stuck in a second finger.

He broke away, kissed her once more for a few brief seconds, and then removed his own pants. Pants and boxers discarded, he hovered directly over Tanya, his hardened member hovering at her entrance.

She cried out in pain as he thrust himself into her, giving her no time to get used to him, but as she adjusted, her cried turned from pain to pleasure.

Mikami began to pant, his breathing growing heavier as he pounded into her, harder, faster.

Tanya could sense it – it was coming. The perfect moment, where they would both climax together. Mikami started stuttering something quietly under his breath. As it slowly grew louder, the end nearing, she could hear it more clearly; it was a word she knew, knew well, but couldn't currently comprehend.

_"Mi – Mi – Mi – Mi – Mi – kami!"_ she shrieked as she finished.

And seconds after that, he finished as well, and the word he'd been chanting finally penetrated her brain.

_"Delete!"_

**- Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! –**

"_Tanya?" Kaiya asked after a moment, concerned for her friend._

_"I'm fine," Tanya replied quietly, still remembering her time with Mikami. She kept her eyes on her lap; it was sad, she knew, but she missed him._

_Even though they were from different worlds and never should have met in the first place, even though they could never be together, she loved him. And she missed him._

_Then she looked up at Kaiya and answered her question, in a more serious and longing tone than Kaiya ever would have expected._

_"Yeah… yeah, I bet he does."_

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
